Because Hugging
by Lychees Crescent
Summary: Karena berpelukan. Perasaan yang selama ini terpendam menjadi terungkap. Special for Sakurai Yuichii


Yuumi membulatkan kedua matanya, ketika melihat pemandangan tak mengenakan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dihadapannya.

Tanpa bisa irisnya cegah, embun bening jatuh perlahan ke pipinya. Menghasilkan isakan kecil yang memilukan telinga. Perlahan dia membalikan badan, memegang dadanya, dan berlari kencang. Menghiraukan dua orang yang beberapa saat tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Yu- Yuumi." Ujar dua orang itu.

Inazuma Eleven Go belong Level - 5

Warning : OCC, OC, EYD ancur, typo (s), AU, etc.

Langit kota Inazuma terang seperti biasa. Kicauan burung terdengar di sederet jalan yang dihiasi bunga sakura. Orang-orang lewat berlalu-lalang, melintasi jalanan indah penuh dengan semangat. Namun tidak dengan Yuumi. Gadis itu tampak berjalan di antara kerumunan orang dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Bruk.

Yuumi jatuh terduduk. Ia meringis pelan. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan si penabrak membulatkan kedua matanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuumi yang masih terduduk ditanah.

Yuumi melirik uluran tangan dari orang yang menabraknya sekilas. Tanpa tahu siapa si pemilik telapak tangan, Yuumi menerima tangan si penabrak.

"Arigatou." Ujar Yuumi singkat. Kepalanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya tertunduk.

"Go-gomen Yuumi aku tak sengaja." Kedua Sapphire Yuumi membulat, ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Dan seketika itu juga kemaran datang menghampiri hatinya.

"Cckk." Yuumi berdecak lidah. Membuat si penabrak gugup.

"Ka-kau kenapa Yuumi?"

Yummi melangkah pergi melewati si penabrak. Dia bahkan menghiraukan teriakan si penabrak yang begitu keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia salah paham, eh?"

"Hmm. Ini semua gara-gara anda Takuto- _Sama_."

Shindou tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya memamg selalu bersikap formal padanya. Sejak awal bertemu sampai mereka pacaran.

"Hilangkan kebiasan berkata dengan kata-kata formal Okatsu!" Ujar Shindou sambil mencubit hidung kekasihnya gemas.

Okatsu tersenyum kecil. Ia memandang Shindou yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Bolehkan?"

Shindou menoleh kearah Okatsu, balas tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Okatsu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shindou.

Saat ini keduanya memang sedang ada ditaman belakang sekolah. Menikmati waktu berdua sambil memakan bento buatan Okatsu.

"Nee, Shindou."

"Hm."

"Kira-kira Yuumi marah karena melihat ku berpelukan dengan Tsurugi- _San_ ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Tapi- "

"Ssst. Biarkan saja lagi pula Kyousuke bukan pacar Yuumi bukan, buat apa Yuumi marah. Kecuali," Shindou menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kecuali?" Tanya Okatsu dengan wajah ingin tahu.

Shindou hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuumi apa kau marah pada ku? Karena aku memeluk Okatsu."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak."

"Yuumi- "

"Tidak. Pergilah!" Usir Yuumi dingin.

"Ta- "

"Apa harus aku yang pergi? Oh baiklah." Yuumi berdiri berniat pergi, tapi Tsurugi malah menariknya mendekat. Yuumi menghela napas kesal.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Mau ku kau jawab yang jujur. Marah atau tidak?"

"Kalo aku marah memangnya kenapa? Apa masalah mu?"

Tsurugi bungkam. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia khawatir jika Yuumi benar-benar marah padanya. Sedangkan Yuumi tersenyum sinis.

"Tak bisa menjawab?" Tanya Yuumi sinis.

Tsurugi menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Ia tahu apa jawabannya. Ia tahu betul. Tapi ia tak yakin Yuumi akan menerima jawabannya. Ia takut Yuumi akan makin membecinya. Semuanya serba salah. Dan ini baru pertama kali ia merasakan dilema yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Ini pertama kalinya Gouenji Yuumi menunggu jawaban seseorang. Dan dirinya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti dari Tsurugi. Pasti dari hatinya. Ia berharap Tsurugi merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tsurugi k- "

"Entahlah."

"A- apa?"

"Jawabannya entahlah Gouenji Yuumi."

Yuumi tersenyum getir. Dadanya terasa sakit apa lagi hatinya. Harapannya tak terkabulkan, pria dihadapannya ini memang brengsek. Sebelum air matanya jatuh Yuumi menarik diri dan berjalan pergi.

"Gouenji Yuumi. Entahlah aku pun bingung bagaimana jawabannya. Karena sulit sekali di jelaskan."

Yuumi berhenti berjalan. Air mata telah jatuh dari kedua matanya. "Lantas?"

"Tapi aku tau apa jawabannya. Dari seluruh jawaban ku yang panjang. Aku mengambil kesimpulan. Bahwa aku mencintai mu Gouenji Yuumi."

DEG.

Kedua iris yang telah sembab itu membulat. Ia kaget. Senang. Juga sedih. Perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selanjutnya ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari bahunya. Karena Tsurugi memeluknya dari belakang.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake :

Tanpa Yuumi dan Tsurugi sadari sepasang kekasih yang tampak mesra tengah memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Jadi ini Taku."

"Hm. "

"Jika bukan karena aku tak memeluk Tsurugi- _San_ ini mungkin tak pernah terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong mereka romantis. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Aku jadi iri."

Shindou mengangkat satu alis. Sejak kapan kekasihnya jadi begini.

 _ **-end-**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahu saku ^^. Semoga kamu suka. Gomen kalau ficnya aneh maklum baru belajar. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun yang ke- 15 bener ngga? Semoga selalu menjadi yang terbaik di mana pun kapan pun. Maaf ya aku pinjam OC ngga bilang-bilang ^^**_


End file.
